Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 5
(Story) | NextIssue = (Title) (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Stan Lee | CoverArtist1 = Jack Kirby | CoverArtist2 = Frank Giacoia | CoverArtist3 = Stan Goldberg | CoverArtist4 = Artie Simek | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Divide -- and Conquer! | StoryTitle2 = This Is a Plot? | StoryTitle3 = Pin-Ups | StoryTitle4 = "The Peerless Power of the Silver Surfer" | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Frank Giacoia | Inker2_1 = Frank Giacoia | Inker3_1 = Joe Sinnott | Inker3_2 = Frank Giacoia | Colourist1_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Letterer2_1 = L.P. Gregory | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Susan Richards suddenly faints, prompting the FF to look her over, however Thing leaves to go spent time with Alicia. Meanwhile, elsewhere the Psycho-Man punishes one of his subordinates for delivering a component of his device to Alicia's home, gathering together his minions Shellshock, Ivan, and Live Wire to help recover the device. At Alicia's home, Thing tries to figure out the strange component that was delivered to her apartment. Soon they are attacked by Psycho-Man and his minions who defeat Ben and take the component. Meanwhile, Black Panther leads an army to Panther Island where they briefly get into a battle against the Inhumans. Realizing that they have mutual allies and that Black Bolt fought the Inhumans because he sensed danger. Investigating, they come across the Psycho-Man's base and have to fight off his defenses. Back in New York, Reed announces to the FF that Sue is pregnant, and the group celebrates. Back on Panther Island, the Inhumans and Black Panther find themselves overwhelmed and so they have Lockjaw bring the Fantastic Four to the Psycho-Man's base to turn the tide. There they battle their way to Psycho-Man, who reveals to them that he comes from the Microverse and he intends to take over this world with a giant emoto-caster weapon. Being attacked by all the heroes, soon Psycho-Man is subdued, when Black Panther questions him they find the Psycho-Man is motionless, upon closer inspection what they thought was Psycho-Man, was really a robot body piloted by a small being. | Synopsis2 = Stan Lee and Jack Kirby show the reader how they come up with their plots. A rather embellishing story full of mirth, the two end up getting beaten up by the Juggernaut and the Melter | Synopsis3 = A series of pin-ups featuring Black Bolt, Gorgon, Medusa, Karnak, Triton, Crystal, Maximus, A group shot of supporting cast members (Galactus, Silver Surfer, Watcher, Wyatt Wingfoot, Black Panther, Lockjaw, and Dr. Doom), and a group shot of the Fantastic Four | Synopsis4 = While flying around the Earth, the lonely Silver Surfer answers the summons of the computer Quasimodo. The computer begs the Surfer to use his power to make him human. Using his power cosmic the Surfer changes the Quasimodo computer into a living being. The misshapen creature then goes on a rampage, attacking a nearby city. Battling Quasimodo there, the Surfer turns the fleeing Quasimodo into a stone statue perched atop a clock tower before leaving the scene. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** ***** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * * Villains: * * * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes 'Divide and Conquer!' * This story takes place between and * This issue reveals that Sue is pregnant. She gives birth to her son Franklin Richards in and is not named until . * Live Wire's real name, Rance Preston, is revealed in . Shellshock and Ivan's full names were not revealed until . * The Inhuman royal family have been living on the island purchased by the Black Panther since . They remain on the island after this story as seen in when Triton is swept away to battle Plantman with the Sub-Mariner. * The Black Panther was last seen loaning the FF a ship to catch up with a cosmic powered Doctor Doom in . He later teams up with Captain America to liberate his native Wakanda from Franz Gruber in - and . * Psycho-Man refers to his home universe as the Sub-Atomica, more commonly known as the Microverse. He describes his universe as existing in the molecules of this universe. However as per it was revealed that the Microverse was not a microscopic realm but a parallel universe and when one shrinks down small enough they breach the barrier between dimensions. * Psycho-Man's armor was kept by the Fantastic Four after this story. It was possibly the same armor used by Doctor Doom for spare parts in . Regardless it was later seen in the FF's possession and recovered by the Psycho-Man in . 'The Peerless Power of the Silver Surfer' * The Silver Surfer last appeared in - where he clashed with the Hulk. He next appears in when he purposely menaces the Earth in the hopes of creating world peace by creating a common enemy with the world's governments. A plan that was doomed to failure thanks to intervention from the Fantastic Four. * Quasimodo has been immobilized since being abandoned by the Mad Thinker in . He next appears in where he tries to unleash an army of Cybertrons on humanity but is stopped by Cyclops and Marvel Girl of the X-Men. How he managed to free himself after being turned into stone by the Silver Surfer is not explained. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}